kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24945625-20140909194730/@comment-25139231-20140910081603
I got trough E-1 easily while E-2 was a hell even for me, i was level 74 at event start (and the difficulty changed at LVL 75). If I was able to get trough the first two map was because i prepared my fleet during the month before the event. i collected a lot of baux bringing it at the same level and over the reg. cap, i leveled my DD CVL CA and CV wich were lacking ( CA were about level 30 and so the DD CVL got RJ at 50 and Zuiho some level above kai, CV I only had Akagi at 50 while shoukaku was 35 while kaga sooryu hiryuu and taihou were not even kai) i read post and created a lot of reppu knowing that probably they would be usefull (before spring event i never developed CV plane and i was playing almost with the base ones, then when the event came out i burnt a lot of resources to improve my CV equipment and creating the saiun wich were needed to do the event thus not having enough resources i was not able to complete the event and stopped halfway of E-3, after that i promise myself to prepare my fleet properly next event) I also tried to build Type-3 cause i know there would have been some installation boss (RNG still gave me none of them until i got half life bar of hoppo chan) also knowing the double front mechanics i tried to level many ship to be able to deploy the best for MI. At event start E-1 went down easily thanks to the weak boss (weak because could be killed with one cut in!!!! please don't kill me for saying that) and thanks to haruna and RJ, the first always doing cut in and artillery spotting attack and the second for always getting AS. E-2 was a real pain the only suitable route was the south ones (the north was for newer admiral... i'll explain that later) luckily i prepared my ship for the event and that gave me a good help, i cleared the boss life bar killing her only two time and meeting her more than 14 times to kill her i needed to use the support expedition (only the boss ones cause i needed to mantain low my resources consumption). Cleared E-2 i lost half of my starting bucket and resources (and this considering that iwas doing the daily and the expedition and the regeneration (I started with about 24000/25000 of every res and about 220 bucket, i ended up with 12000 of every res except baux and 96 bucket), thus allowed me to clear E-3 continuing the event (until i went on holiday away from my PC and unable to play ). During the first sortie on E-2 and seing how thing were turning out i decided for a long time strategy, i would have not used support exp to not consume a lot of resources until i needed the final kill, the crafting daily would focus on the type -3 (wich i was still lacking) and that i would have chipped the life bar untill i needed the final kill where i would have used support exp and sparkled my fleet. I was patient and that got rewarded. And you poor soul who needed 20 sortie to kill the hime, I NEEDED MORE THAN 40 OF THEM TO CLEAR THAT ************************************************** MAP!!!!! As for the game it's in the mechanics that there could be random crit and random fail and also random success (if you ever played D&D or any other RPG you surely know that things can go exceptionally well or that you can lose an hand opening a door), all you could do is increase the chance of success and reduce those of fail, the rest is about luck. As for the mechanics of the event i think that the devs made it in a pretty different way than usual, they made the map according to level but making them as if they where to fight the last map of an event. AL was for low level TTK (0-30) in wich they find their first hime boss and where they send their best fleet while high level TTK will send their second line ship, MI was for mid level (30-100) where TTK need many ships to go through AL and still have their best also they will have good equip. E-6 is for the high level TTK(100 or more), those who have lot of high level ship to cover a three front event. E-1 was for very low level TTK the boss is not very strong (i know i said it again but please have mercy) and the nodes were not that impossible, as for the random crit to the low level TTK they are not a news and their low level ship surely have low repair time and cost making it less heavy to get hit and stop the sortie, also they will go with their best ship knowing that the other map are for higher level TTK. E-2 was for a bit higher TTK but the boss need type 3 to be killed and a good fleet , thing that very low level don't have. MI maps need reppu good level CV and a lot of baux thing that only experienced TTK have and knowing that they would be very important they started preparing them, this also explain the easiness that many TTK encounter in clearing the map. As for E-6 only those with many high level ship, lot of resources and various top notch equip.